For many years industry, and particularly the transportation industry has been concerned with sealing, baffling, acoustic attenuation, adhesion and reinforcement of articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. In turn, industry has developed a wide variety of materials for providing such sealing, baffling, adhesion and reinforcement. The present invention, therefore, seeks to provide an improved material for sealing, baffling, adhesion or reinforcement, a method of forming the improved material and a method for use of the improved material for reinforcing, sealing, adhering or baffling.